


Tender Tendrils

by Kitty September (KittyAug)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Femslash, F/F, Plant sex, Shower Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/Kitty%20September
Summary: Poison Ivy's plants have a sympathetic reaction to all her emotions, Harley gets to find out just how deep that connection goes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [2016 Annual Femslash Kink Meme](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/) fill for ["Harley/Ivy, tentacles + enthusiastic consent"](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/19252.html?view=2903604)

Harley can always tell when Ivy's getting a bit frisky. The plants start playing up. Not that Ivy's plants ain't always playing up, but this kind of playing up is something special. They get friendly. Real friendly.

Their trailing living vines, already strangely warm to the touch, reach out for her as she passes. They trail up Harley's leg and touch and tug. Slide across her hand too long or too close. Just little, subtle things. Gentle. Always real gentle. But she can tell that they mean something by it. Something sexy and new and just the right kind of wrong.

"Red?" Harley calls out, already knowing that Ivy must be home from the rustle of sudden life, and the curling and sneaking activity of all the plants in the greenhouse they call a home.

"In here," Ivy calls out. From the bathroom. If she listens Harley can hear the water running. Ivy's part plant herself, and when she's had a rough day, or a good one, water and sunlight are the first things she wants. It's too late for sun, except for the artificial lamps that litter the house, so the bath makes sense. The thought of Ivy's green skin and red hair, dripping wet flushed warm, has Harley up and off the bed in an instant.

Harley bounds into the bathroom, more of a bathing space than a real room, walled off from the rest of the apartment by tangled ivies and a hedge of ferns. Sure enough Ivy's under water, but it's a shower not a bath. Maybe she's more worked up than Harley thought.

"You need some company, Red?"

"Always," Red smiles at her like she's some kinda gift. Harley doesn't always know what to do with that kinda devotion. Somedays the uncertainty alone is enough to make her shiver with anticipation. She loves the tangled up ways Ivy makes her feel.

Harley drops her red and black nightie to the floor. She likes the looks that gets her too. Something hungry and heady in Ivy's bright green eyes. Already preternatural, Harley's skin always makes them light up predatory good. She insinuates herself into the shower, pressing in close to Ivy's water slick body and enjoying the grasping tendrils of the plants almost as much.

Ivy moans soft, almost under her breath. Harley arches closer.

"Can I touch you?" Ivy asks. She always asks, not always verbal but always clear, and some days she gets real specific. She's so different from any other lover Harley's ever had, not just 'cause she's part plant. When she asks a question, Harley feels like she means it. Like whatever Harley says is good enough, including no. That's ain't the miracle though. What's magic is that Ivy doesn't just make Harley feel safe, she makes safe feel sexy.

"Yeah, you can touch me," Harley tells her, presses closer to press the point. Too-pink post acid skin on slightly green photosynthetic flesh. Harley doesn't like her body on its own, but she likes it on Ivy's. "I like it when you touch me."

"Yeah?" says Ivy, voice already strained but getting with the program. Ivy watches herself touch Harley, and Harley watches Ivy's face as she does it. Hands trail up Harley's sides, slightly fuller breasts press to her own. Ivy looks entranced, worse than some poor schmuck hit by Ivy's own whammy. Looks like she couldn't look away for the world. "Like that?" Ivy whispers in Harley's ear, breath almost cool in the swirling steam.

"More," Harley says. Took her a long time to learn to ask for things like this instead of just take 'em and hope she wouldn't get kicked back. It's still hard sometimes. But right now it feels natural. "Harder."

Ivy smiles and digs her fingers in, not quite enough to hurt but enough that Harley really feels it. Feels the catch and drag of her nails too, she loves that, arches into it and purrs like a kitty.

"Kiss me?" Harley wouldn't call it beggin' but she ain't above it if she has to.

Ivy doesn't make her beg. She kisses her soft and warm, like her plants. Their bodies move and the water flows. Harley gets a little lost in it, like a really good dream with Ivy near shivering with pent up desire against her.

"Can the plants touch you, Harley? Would you like that?"

Harley opens her eyes, only now realising they were shut. "The plants?"

"We don't have to," says Ivy. Something close to a blush darkening her verdant skin.

"I think we do!" Harley doesn't squeal but it's a near thing. She's been curious about the plants for ages. She knows they move when Ivy moves, feel what Ivy feels, do what Ivy wants and want what Ivy really deeply wants. Those plants are Ivy's Id. Which means if they want Harley, Harley wants them back. She wants every inch of Ivy she can get, even if it ain't always attached. "I want you to fuck me with your plants, Red."

Harley trails a hand over the curve of Ivy's bare breasts, down her pattened stomach, meaningfully meaningless. Ivy's grin is pure avarice and naked human nature. She wants this bad, it makes Harley ache for it even more herself.

The first questing tendril of foliage winds its way around Harley's thigh almost immediately, and Ivy captures her into a stirring kiss at the same time. Lips and tongue, and, hell yes, Ivy. Ivy's fingers find Harley's clit and Harley widens her stance, letting Ivy in, always letting Ivy in. She's already under Harley's skin in all the ways that matter, so when Ivy touches her like this, tender and sweet, it just reinforces every bond they've forged. Hot fire of pleasure under Ivy's deft hands is sweetly familiar, but the vine snaking its way across Harley's skin is new. It quests up and Harley gasps.

The vine is slim but powerful, like Ivy. Not as warm as skin but not as cool as the silicone toys in the other room. Its got that slippery, plant-like feel. Green and alive and… wow.

The tendril plunges into her body sudden and swift and just the way she likes it. It pulses with hot life, no nails but it curls just right, this is just as much a part of Ivy as her hands. Just as much a gift from gods Harley forgot to believe in.

"Yes, yeah, Red. Just like that…"

The vine slides in, and out, pulsing as it goes. The scent of ozone and Ivy's skin mingles with the steam. The sunlamps flood down warm on their skin, the water's warm too, flowing over them. But the plant is cooler, a frantic pulsing contrast to the heat in her body and outside it, every twitching shuddering flicker of it made all the more real because of it. It brings her closer even quicker than usual. The throbbing thrusting organ sliding in and out of her, rasping pressure deep inside and her body responds.

Ivy kisses her, hard, bites her just a little and Harley responds, pushes back and takes all she can get. Ivy rubs Harley just a little faster. Takes her pace from Harley's tongue and Harley leads her on like a rollercoaster ride. Her orgasm hits her fast and hard like one too, she shudders around the questing vine and heat spirals out from Ivy's touch. Rolls right off that 'coaster and headlong into ecstasy.

"Ivy, baby, yes-"

The words get lost in translation, turn to something wild, something natural and untamed. Not words just a gasping expression of primal pleasure as she curls around Ivy's hands and vines. Ivy holds her close, takes Harley's weight before she can fall to the tiled floor. Pulled in close like this is the best thing. Soft and warm and safe. The vine gives her one last, equally tender, caress and withdraws from her body. She resists the urge to hold on to it. Holds on to Ivy instead.

"My turn?" Harley makes it a question.

"You don't have any plants," Ivy says, mockingly prim.

"Nah, but I've got lots of other toys. C'mon Red. I wanna watch you come with my name on your lips, that so much to ask?" Harley smirks at her. Knows how much Ivy likes a bit of temptation even half-way through.

"I think I'd like that." Ivy smiles back at her and her eyes are still glowing.

"I bet you will," says Harley. Then she grabs her lover by the wrist and takes her back to bed. Harley can always tell when Ivy's getting frisky, and it's her very favourite thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep our fandoms rolling - any and all feedback appreciated.


End file.
